Regards
by LynxSolitaire
Summary: Deux regards. Deux personnes. Deux passés. L'histoire de quatre pupilles ayant décidées de ne plus se quitter.


**Bonjour à toi, lecteur assidu du fandom!**

 **Non tu ne me connais pas. Et si tu me connais, félicitation, tu as lu un des rares OS que j'ai posté et tu t'en es souvenu!**

 **Trêve de bavardage, voici un petit quelque chose que j'ai écrit au taf, vu qu'il me restait une heure à tuer avant de pouvoir partir... C'est un style particulier, tu aimes / tu n'aimes pas je serais curieuse d'avoir ton avis!**

 **Je pense que c'est tout pour moi!**

 **Ah oui, évidemment, pas de royalties, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, notre maître.**

 **Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Deux regards qui se croisent.

Qui se cachent.

Qui se cherchent.

Qui s'évitent.

Deux regards intenses, profonds, vivants. Sombres.

Quatre yeux marqués par la guerre, la mort, la lumière, l'obscurité. Par la vie.

Deux personnes différentes, opposées. Similaires.

Chacun dans sa zone, chacun avec ses partenaires. Chacun dans son monde.

Proche du buffet, entouré des plus Grands de ce monde, accompagné de ses plus fidèles amis. La lumières se reflétant partout autour de lui, les bougies magiques du plafond situées quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

Adossé au mur, en compagnie de quelques-unes de ses lointaines connaissances, loin des magnifiques éclairages et loin du bruit incessant des bavardages mondains.

A une autre époque, les choses auraient été différentes. A cette époque, rien n'était plus pareil.

Les Grands d'hier sont les Omis d'aujourd'hui.

Les Pauvres d'hier sont les Riches d'aujourd'hui.

Les Oubliés d'hier sont les Souvenirs d'aujourd'hui.

Mais les Héros d'hier restent les Héros d'aujourd'hui.

Chacun dans son coin, ils observent l'autre à la dérobée.

« Porte-t-il toujours ses horribles frusques moldues ? »

« Que vient-il faire là ? »

« Quel mauvais coup prépare-t-il ? »

« Laisse-t-il toujours passer la petite vieille devant lui à la banque ? »

« Se souvient-il toujours de moi ? »

« Que penserait-il de ce que je suis devenu ? »

Par miracle, il réussit à s'extraire de la foule agglutinée à ses côté. Pour quelques instants, il sera libre de respirer à sa guise, de ne pas sourire, de ne pas parler de son futur et de politique. Direction le balcon le moins éclairé possible.

Encore quelques heures à sourire faussement à tous ces lèches-bottes hypocrites qui ne lui parlent que par intérêt. Il est héritier d'une famille. La déchéance d'un nom ne semble pas tuer la vanité des gens, tant qu'il reste quelques pièces à en tirer. Il faut s'éloigner de ce monde qui cherche encore à tirer profit de lui, malgré tout son passé.

\- Bel nuit Potter.

\- Malfoy.

Cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole.

L'un a passé son diplôme à l'étranger puis est entré en école d'Auror. L'autre à suivi des cours par correspondance et étudie les potions de son côté.

Deux parcours prévisibles, à une différence près : Poudlard leur était bien trop douloureux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te rencontrer ici. Une réception à Berlin, tu es assez loin de chez toi.

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses, Mr L'Auror en mission. Qui aurait cru que tu volerais la vedette à ton protégé pour t'évader par la suite ?

\- Marre-toi donc. Je ne saurais même pas te dire de quel département il est le ministre… quelque chose comme les jeux magiques il me semble. Enfin, de ce que j'ai vu ce sont ses subordonnés qui font tout le travail, à tel point qu'il ne sait même pas expliquer ses derniers décrets et préfère se goinfrer d'amuse-bouche… Et donc, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Nous partons donc sur une discussion paisible. Il fallait que je rencontre un herboriste allemand. Il n'est pas venu.

La demi-heure suivante, ils l'ont passée à discuter, presque amicalement.

Pas un mot sur le passé. Sur leur passé commun ou leur passé plus récent.

Pas un mot sur la guerre. Sur les pertes et leurs douleurs.

Pas un mot sur leur vie privée. Leurs amis ou leurs familles.

Juste leur présent, immédiat et professionnel.

Cinq années passées sous silence.

Cinq années à ne plus voir l'autre.

Cinq années à se poser des questions.

Mais chut.

Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

* * *

Deux regards qui se cherchent. Qui se croisent. Qui se saluent.

Deux sourires amicaux aux lèvres.

Un geste de la main.

Encore aujourd'hui, chacun reste dans la lumière que le monde lui accorde.

Le Survivant scintille au milieu des autres, habillé simplement d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche. Inaperçu dans le monde moldu. Bien trop différent dans le monde magique.

L'ancien mangemort se fraye un passage facile jusqu'au bout du buffet, moins bondé. Les gens s'écartent à son passage. Mauvaise réputation.

Lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus, chacun a décidé, seul, de ne pas quitter la soirée sans s'être parlé. Cinq mois depuis la dernière fois. Ils ne feront pas la même erreur.

Les remarques restent les mêmes. Du moins les thèmes.

« Ses habits lui vont vraiment bien. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il partent maintenant. »

« Arrêter de penser qu'il est mauvais. »

« Ne te fais plus marcher sur les pieds par les vieilles sorcières. »

« Voudrait-il encore me parler ? »

« Que penserait-il s'il savait ? »

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Peu à peu, la salle se vidait.

La discussion commence, le passé est abordé. Timidement, chacun en dévoile un peu.

Un dernier verre, une dernière adresse et il ne restait qu'eux, sur le trottoir à marcher vers un carrefour.

Mais pas trop, les années sont passées.

Leurs maisons ne sont pas si éloignées.

L'un a dix minutes de marche à droite.

L'autre a vingt minutes de marche à gauche.

Sur une dernière poignée de main, chacun se tourne vers sa vie présente.

* * *

Deux regards qui se cherchent, s'attrapent pour ne plus se quitter.

Deux sourires lumineux sur les lèvres.

Quatre yeux endormis, pétillants, vivants, amoureux.

Deux mains entrecroisées.

Quatre jambes entremêlées.

Un seul lit dévasté.

Deux personnes retrouvées.

Trois mots échangés.

Le passé le plus simple a été raconté.

Le présent est vécu.

Le futur est abordé.

Reste le passé douloureux, les larmes et la tristesse.

Mais même ça, un regard pourra les effacer.

* * *

 **Et VOILA!**

 **J'ai pas encore trouvé si c'était triste ou joyeux comme ambiance...**

 **Donnez moi votre avis si vous ne savez pas quoi faire les 45 prochaines secondes!**

 **(Sincèrement, j'espère aussi ne pas vous avoir agressé les yeux avec trop de fautes... Si j'en chope plus tard j'éditerai!)**

 **A+**

 **Lynx_**


End file.
